zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 5
Chapter 5: Hide n` go tag “ Hey, that kid’s still trying to pop the balloon. Hmm… the thing on the balloon looks familiar…never mind, try out that magic power you got, Link” Kayla said. “ Ok, here it goes.” Link breathed in, and a bubble shot out of his mouth. It whizzed by the kid, and popped the balloon. The kid jumped up in surprise. “ Whoa… that was… so cool!” he squealed. “ How would you like to become a member of the Bombers?” he offered. “ The Bombers?” Kayla asked. The boy looked up at her. “ Sorry, we don’t allow GIRLS in our club. They’re too feeble.”. Kayla’s face flashed with annoyance, but she didn’t say anything. Link stepped in. “ What’s the Bomber’s?” he requisitioned. “ It’s a secret BOYS-ONLY club.” Kayla gritted her teeth and gave Link a ’thank you so much’ look. “ And our club is in the observatory and-” Kayla cut him off. “Ok, What do we- I mean he has to do in order to become a member?” The boy smirked. “ HE has to play hide-and-go-tag with us!” “Us?” she wondered. Four other boys came out of almost no where, and lined up along the boy. “ Ready? Go!” the boys ran off in all different directions. “ Ok, It seems like they won’t let me join, so let’s split the job. I find them, and you them, ok?” she instructed. “ Hey! Found one already! See? Over by that tree!” Kayla alerted and pointed at the tree, where one of the kids were walking around cautiously. Link breathed in and shot a bubble at the kid, which stunned him. Link ran over to him and tagged him. “ Awww… you got me…” the kid groaned. “ One down, four to go!” Tatl chimed. “ There’s another one, by the slide!” Kayla informed. Link shot a bubble at him, and quickly tagged him.” “ Two down! I don’t think any more are here… let’s look in East Clock town. “ What’s that noise?” Link wondered out loud. “ It’s coming from up that ramp next to the roof!” Tatl said. Kayla and Link went up to the ramp and saw one of the kids on the edge of the roof, holding a poor, squawking chicken. “ Hey! What are you doing with that- ?!” The kid saw them, and jumped off the edge with the chicken. Amazingly, the chicken Flew down, and the boy landed softly and harmlessly, on the ground. “ Oh. My. God. How’d he do that?!” Kayla said, awestruck. “Well don’t just stand there, gawking, jump down after him!” Tatl chimed. Link ran and jumped off the edge and landed gracefully on the ground. “ Jeeze, I can’t believe you can jump that far down without hurting yourself! I hope that will go for me too…” Kayla braced herself, and jumped. The ground met her feet perfectly. “ Too crazy” Kayla muttered, a bit surprised. Link had already caught the third one, and Kayla noticed there was another kid on a straw roof connected to a building. Right next to it was a big pink flower. “ We don’t have time to use the door, so I’ll use this to fly up there.” Link said as he walked over to it. “ Fly?! Since when can you fly?!” she asked. “ Don’t worry, I’ve done this before.” he said like he had done it a hundred times before. He stood on top of it and suddenly sank in. “ Link?!” She yelled a little panicked. He popped out and used the spinning flower petals, and hopped down on the roof, and tagged him. “ Insane, insane, totally insane!” Kayla yelled over and over. “ Now let’s check South Clock town.” Link recommended. “ I don’t see any kids around here. It’s too busy!” Kayla searched. “ Aw! Look! A puppy!” she cooed. The dog ran over to Link and growled. Link’s eyes grew wide. The dog jumped, and Link quickly ducked. Strangely, a turtle shell- like shield covered him, and the dog growled, annoyed. Kayla giggled and picked it up, holding it in the air like the part from Disney’s Lion King. “ Behold! A ferocious wolf!” she teased and put it down, shooing it away. “ Wow Link. That was pathetic AND cool at the same time. How did you do that?” she asked. Link shrugged. “ Dunno, I just…did it. C’mon, Let’s go find that last kid.” he muttered. They finally made their way to West Clock town. “ Wow… There are more markets here… Oooh! What’s in that one? Link? Can we go in and buy something?” Kayla asked. Link checked his wallet: 60 rupees. “ I guess… but then we’ll get right back to the game, got it?” Kayla smiled and nodded. There was a man at the counter, holding a bomb in his hand, and he seemed bored with his job. Kayla went up to the counter. “Excuse me? What do you sell here?” The man looked up at her, just noticing she was there. “ Bombs. Ya need any?” Kayla’s eyes sparkled. “ Yeah! How much?” “ You don’t have a bomb bag yet. I sell those for 50 rupees. Do you have enough lady?” he asked. Kayla turned to Link. “ Bombs might be useful later on. Can we get them?” Kayla begged. Link sighed and gave her a purple rupee. She handed it to him and he gave her a round bag. Kayla thanked him and put the Bomb bag in her bag. “Alright, Let’s go.” Kayla smiled. “ Whoop, there he is! Man, I’m good at finding things! What would you do without me, Link?” She bragged. “ Yeah, whatever would I do without you..” he mumbled and got him. They returned back to North Clock town. “ Hey, you’re pretty good!” Jim (at least that’s what he called himself) commented. “ For you, we could make you a member of our club! But we can’t! The last time we let some non-human join, and boy, did we regret it! What do you think boys?” Jim asked the others. They jumped up and down. “ No way! No scrubs! No girls” Kayla gritted her teeth. “ So you’re NOT going to let him join?! What about what you said before?!” Jim sighed. “ Well… I’ll teach you the secret code, but SHE can’t go in.” he pointed at her. “ I’m getting pretty pissed off at these kids, Link” Kayla hissed in Link’s ear. “ Don’t worry, I have a plan for this.” he whispered. “ Are you ready? Here’s the code, so pay attention!” The kids one by one turned around, each with a number on their backs. It formed 12345678. “ Let’s go Link!” Tatl chimed. Kayla giggled. “Wow, what a guard!” there was a kid standing in the middle of an alleyway, jumping up and down with his arms spread out. “ Stay behind while I talk to him, once I give him the code, I’ll small talk him while you sneak in, ok?” Link winked mischievously. He walked over and gave the guard the code. “ Umm… I guess if you know the code, you’re a member, right? Go right in!” he stepped aside. Link made him talk to him in the opposite direction Kayla was. As she snuck by them she heard Link saying “ so… how’s the weather?” “ Link, you’re so stupid…” Kayla thought. She quickly went in, with Link ending the short conversation and going after her.